Still Crazy After All These Years
by Fransesca
Summary: Joe Moses is bored and unsure of how to spend his evening… That is, until Herbert Sherbert shows up.


Title: Still Crazy After All These Years

Rating: M (for Slash)

Summary: Joe Moses is bored and unsure of how to spend his evening… That is, until Herbert Sherbert shows up.

A/N: If you don't like Slash. Don't read it.

It was early in the evening and Joe Moses sat around his flat in New York, wondering how to pass the time. It wasn't often that he had a night off to himself and he couldn't seem to find anything to occupy his mind. Everything seemed dull and boring and unable to hold his attention for more than a moment. He lay on the couch in his small living room, looking around him for some sort of amusement. The books on the book shelf held no interest to him and the majority of them he had already read. The movies that lined the walls had all been watched and re-watched and didn't want to be watched again. He sighed to himself and eased his head back into the cushions, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hewwo fwiend" a voice said from the other side of the room.

Joe sat up and looked around in confusion. Had his boredom finally gotten to him? Was he slowly going mad?

"Oh, you'we not going cwazy" the voice said again. Joe turned around and saw him standing there. It was Herbert Sherbert.

"Herbert! What are you doing here?" Joe asked, and then realized he was talking to himself. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Joe, you have been negwecting me" Herbert said slowly, he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Joe.

Joe didn't speak for a moment, his eyes wandered over Herbert's body, wondering if perhaps he ate some bad food and was hallucinating.

"Awe you mad at me orw somefing?" Herbert asked, his expression grew slightly sad and his eyes searched Joe's.

"No, not at all Herbert…" Joe couldn't believe that he was having a conversation with someone he knew couldn't be there…

"Whewe have you been den?" his voice became quieter and his eyes fell away from Joe's.

Without thinking, Joe reached a hand out to comfort Herbert, and was surprised when he found he were able to touch him. The skin of his arm felt warm to the touch and Joe stroked him for a moment, unable to believe the sensation. Herbert's eyes locked onto his hand and followed it intently, watching it's every movement. Herbert leaned closer to Joe, bringing his face up to his, their noses brushing up against each other.

The oddness of the situation intrigued Joe. He knew Herbert wasn't real, yet the warmth of his skin, the heat of his breath as it floated across his face, still sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Joe…" Herbert whispered, his breathing became heavier and more labored.

Instead of replying, Joe let his lips touched Herbert's, gliding over them lightly, feeling their smoothness against his own. Herbert gasped slightly, bringing his hand up to cup Joe's chin and he pressed his lips against his. Joe left all logic behind him and let himself get wrapped up in the moment, the insanity of the situation long forgotten and the intriguing possibilities of the future his only thoughts. Letting his body and emotions guide him, he moved forward, pressing Herbert back into the sofa and climbing into his lap. Herbert's hands wormed their way up Joe's back and it's his hair, causing Joe to shudder. Joe could feel the warm wetness of Herbert's tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entry into his mouth. He obliged and let his own tongue mingle with the other, finding the taste strangely wonderful. Closing his eyes, Joe deepened the kiss, pressing his lips hard against the other boys and forcing him back into the couch.

Joe was taken slightly aback when Herbert suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and pushed forward, forcing him onto his back on the couch. Herbert tore his mouth away from Joe's and began kissing down the side of his neck, flicking his tongue out to leave a trail of moisture going downward. Joe eased back and let his eyes close as Herbert's kisses trailed lower and lower down his chest to his stomach, pausing only briefly at the waist of his pants. Joe brought his hand up behind Herbert's head, silently encouraging him to continue. Though he couldn't see it, Herbert smiled to himself and skillfully before he unbuttoned Joe's pants, exposing the steadily growing organ covered only by Spiderman boxers.

"Weawy Joe? Spidewman?" Herbert mused, the lust in his voice unmistakable even under the mocking tone.

Joe couldn't help the smile that spread to his lips and he grabbed a fistful of Herbert's hair and tugged playfully.

Herbert tugged Joe's boxers down, letting lose the excited flesh that lay beneath it. He wasted no time and let his tongue run up the impressive length and circle around the head. Joe's back arched at the sudden and incredible pleasure and moaned deeply in his throat. That was all the encouragement that Herbert needed and he brought his lips around Joe's length, sucking gently at the tip before slipping it easily into his mouth.

Joe gasped and unconsciously thrust his hips forward, the overwhelming pleasure and the heat of Herbert's mouth was almost too much to bear. His mind swirled and his thoughts swayed from the passion of the moment to the impossibility of the situation, unsure of which to focus on. His mind seemed unable to wrap around the facts and gave in to the building pressure in his loins as Herbert's mouth worked up and down on his cock.

Herbert lapped up the first few drops of pre-cum that began to leak out and let the taste envelope his mouth. He brought his hands up, wrapping one around the base of Joe's organ and the other running up and down his thigh. Goosebumps sprang up over Joe's entire body and his organ stiffened further causing his fingers to clench tighter around the fistful of Herbert's hair. The gratification of the other mans actions was exquisite and Joe reveled in the intense sensation. The wetness of Herbert's mouth gazed up and down the long, thick organ, his tongue trailing over every inch, swirling around it. Joe pressed Herbert's face closer to him, forcing him down on the remarkable girth, his conscious mind long since gone and his body only responding the stimulus in his lap.

Herbert's head began to bob faster, up and down, taking the entire length into his mouth. Joe groaned as he struggled to hang on, wanting to savor every moment and make it last as long as possible. He stretched out his back, arching his hips forward further and used his free hand to run his fingers through his own hair, fighting to keep control of the nearly unbearable and deeply intense pleasure mounting between his legs.

Seeing it as almost a challenge and knowing that Joe was near his completion, Herbert worked his mouth harder, constricting his throat muscles around the organ and working his tongue over the sensitive spots on the head.

Unable to contain himself at the sudden extraordinary bliss, Joe clenched his teeth and let himself have his sweet release into Herbert's mouth. The force of the seed exploding into his mouth seemed to take Herbert slightly be surprise and he struggled to swallow every last drop, even sucking to ensure that he were able to get it all. He gave Joe's now satisfied cock one last playful lick before pulling himself off of Joe's lap.

Joe rest his head back, his eyes still closed and his breathing heavy as he indulged in the moment, letting the aftershock consume him. After a moment he opened his eyes and lifted his head, only to notice he was alone.

"Herbert?" he asked quietly, suddenly feeling a little silly and now totally unsure of what had just happened. He looked around and his alter ego was nowhere to be seen. He knew what had happened had been real, or at least he was fairly certain that it was. His body felt spent and exhausted and his boxers were still tugged down, exposing his now flaccid penis. But there was no mess, no sign that perhaps he satisfied himself subconsciously.

Feeling confused he tucked himself back into his pants and sat on the couch, his mind reeling over the situation, wondering how, if and why it happened. Unable to reach a conclusion, he determined that perhaps he shouldn't dwell too deeply on it, and just assumed that he had in fact satisfied himself. Deciding to call it a night he walked over to the bedroom to change, as he removed his pants again he glanced at his Spiderman boxers and couldn't help but smile to himself, Herbert's voice still clear in his mind.

"Weawy Joe? Spidewman?"


End file.
